Reunion
by Rueka
Summary: Kanako and Mariya are reunited after not seeing each other since Kanako's graduation...


Reunion (Maria Holic)

Kanako stood with her friends, all of them with graduation certificates and tears of joy streaming down their faces. They all hugged each other for the last time as high school students and promised to keep in touch. Kanako waved goodbye to them as they one by one walked out the school gates. She disguised her tears of sorrow as tears of happiness, she would never get to gaze upon all these beautiful maidens as they ate their lunch, concentrated in class, eleganty laughed with their friends like shoujo heroines again.

She wiped away her tears as she turned to go back to the school for the last time and to look at some particular innocent goddesses for the last time.

After her goddess viewing and walk around the school she went up to her room where her ex-roomate Mariya was sitting on his bed reading. He looked up as she came in, "Hello Pig" and he continued to read.

"Why are you so mean, Mariya? After our two years together you don't even wish me good luck!" She glared at him as her brown eyes started to water ever so slightly and her heart ached just the tiniest bit. He sighed, slammed his book shut and walked over to the helpless girl. "I'm sorry Kanako-chan~ I wish you luck in your future! 3 Byebye~!" he smiled sweetly at her and laughed that cute little anime laugh. Kanako's nose began to bleed at the sight of Mariya girl version. He let out a deep sigh in his man voice, "Well, see ya!" and stubbornly stared at her with his blood red eyes. "Ah! Sorry! Yeah..Goodbye Mariya.." she stuttered as she took a step out of the room.

In the second it takes to blink Mariya yanked Kanako towards him and tightly hugged her, not letting go despite her shrieks. Her warm body caught in his embrace. He never wanted to let go although it was a bit late for him to recognize his feelings for her. Her hugged her tighter taking in her scent before he pushed her away and slammed the door shut not wanting her to see a look of pain across his face.

~6 years later~

"Doctor Shidou, you're needed in the emergency department" stated a nurse in Tokyo hospital where Shizu now works. He smiled sweetly and started walking to the emergency department. He was still fuming that his sister Mariya won their contest and became the chairman of the school but brushed it off once he remembered how much money doctors make. He marched into the emergency room, "You need me?" he asked turning to his medical assistant Matsurika and then to the patient unconscious on the stretcher. He gasped and turned to a statue in shock. "Tokyo Tower is in danger of bleeding to death. We need to get her antibiotics and fluids quickly. We should also get some tissues for her nose. Her blood type is AB in case you've forgotten, she…..(blahblahblah medical talk). Shizu snapped out of it and rushed to treat her.

He sighed of relief as he managed to get settle Kanako's heartbeat. He sat in the seat beside her bed and stared at her. She had only grown a little bit since they last met but her jet black hair was still the same length. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to try and relieve his stress from the day. "S-Shizu?" Kanako exclaimed, now fully awake. He stared at her with cool and frustrated eyes as she blinked and tried to recover from the shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he retorted.

They continued to hold each others gaze until Kanako started to feel uncomfortable and avoided looking at him, "So.. um how are you these days?"

He laughed sadistically as he looked her up and down, bandages included, "Better than you".

"Hey! I was trying to be friendly and you're already being mean to me! What about that hug on the last day of school? I thought I was going to die from you squeezing me too hard! Let me guess, you were trying to hurt me or something? To think I thought it meant something" Kanako exclaimed blushing a bit.

"W-what? You thought that meant…." He stuttered as his face turned as red as his eyes, " Idiot... anyone would hug their roommate of 2 years when they're leaving!"

"So you're not denying it meant something?" she tested him.

"Ha. Don't try to quiz me, Pig." He retorted as he got up to check her pulse, after all he was still a doctor. He put his two fingers on her wrist.

"All normal" he observed. He took his fingers away when he realized with a jolt," no hives..?"

" Yeah, I grew out of them" Kanako explained. Confuzed, he poked her face a few times. "Hey!" she ranted before she started to cough.

"Kanako..?" he asked but she didn't stop. "I need more hands over here!" he yelled as he started to help her. Never had he ever thought he'd be doing this, he thought he might not even see her again, he didn't want to lose her..

"Shizu?" Kanako asked.

"huh?" he realized that she had stopped coughing. He could barely see through his teary eyes but he could see Kanako looking up at him.

"You're crying…" she said with as much shock in her voice as he was feeling. He felt tears rolling down his cheek before he wiped them away.

"What are you talking about, Pig?"

She knelt up in the bed and pulled Shizu to her into a hug like Shizu had her.

"Idiot, what are you doing? Let go!" he demanded.

"No." and she hugged him tighter.

"Let go."

"No! Ever since I left school I've come to realize that.. I..I-I…..I love you!" she hugged him tighter.

His eyes widened, what's she saying? He could feel her body shaking..

"Idiot.." he whispered. He brought his face closer to hers, glaring at her and slowly but calmly he moved in closer and closer until, he kissed her.


End file.
